Forging A Bond
by temari80
Summary: Dinah Madani has always kept to herself. After loosing her partner in Afghanistan, and then her partner here at home, she closed herself up to the world. Karen Page always seemed to date the wrong type of men. Things got even worse when she was framed and falsely accused of murder. After getting through that from the help of Nelson and Murdock she threw herself into her work not


Today was the day. They were really going to go through with it.

Dinah was rushing around like she was about to go out on a field mission. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was a small venue, a few of their friends and then a small reception.

Though some of the people she didn't know that well. Frank had of course invited Karen Page and in-turn she invited her fiancé Matt Murdock who invited his best friend Foggy Nelson who invited his fiancé, Brett Mahoney, a man who seemed to hate her with every fiber of his body. Curtis and David would be there as well, David and Sara Lieberman. As well as their kids, Leo and Zach. Leo would be their flower girl, and some of his old army buddies he still trusted.

Her list was a lot shorter. Basically her parents, Sam and Rafi. She sighed. She wasn't good at making friends but she wasn't going to worry about that.

Karen had become a close friend so she was going to be her maid of honor and of Curtis was going to be Frank's best man.

Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. The white flowing gown with a long train was to beautiful to be on her.

They wanted to just go to the courthouse but her parents insisted on at-least a small ceremony. Since they had literally saved her soon to be husbands life, they agreed.

Karen came in and straightened the vale. "You'll be next Karen" Dinah teased. Karen blushed and busied herself. "Matt and I are waiting for awhile. Still can't believe you've only been together for six months and your already getting married" Karen said, not with judgement but more of as a question.

"Frank has always lived in the fast lane and I'm just going at his pace. Plus I think it's better for the both of us. Makes us both not question our choice to death until we kill it and throw it away. I've ruined many relationships that way and I couldn't do it again" Dinah said realizing Karen's the first person she's ever said that too.

Karen gave her a big hug. "Thank you Dinah for allowing me to be a part of your big day. I'm so happy for both of you" Karen said smiling.

Just when Dinah was about to strike up another conversation the music played. "Guess it's time to face the music" Karen said jokingly and they headed to the hall.

Her dad met them at the entrance way and Karen ran up to where Frank and the others stood. She looked at Matt and realized what Dinah meant by allowing things to wait. Her and Matt couldn't wait. They needed to move as well.

Wrapping her arm through her dads, they walked up the aisle. As Leo followed throwing the rose petals, Amy ran up and gave Dinah a hug and almost broke Dinah when she said "I'm happy for you mom". Dinah hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go but her dad reminded her someone else needed to see her.

Releasing Amy from her death grip and making sure she got sat back down next to her mom, Dinah continued the walk to the front.

Frank stood there, in a ravishing black suit and tie and a smile that just made her heart melt. Her dad hugged her and then gave her hand to Frank. "You take care of her now son, or I will make sure you stop breathing" her dad whispered in his ear and headed to his seat.

"Your dad is as protective as me" Frank said smiling again. Dinah laughed and it began.

Though it was only a half an hour, it seemed like eternity before the minister said "you may kiss the bride" and they kissed. They kissed long and hard. Neither of them ever wanting to let go. Both of them scared if they did the other would vanish.

But finally, at the prying of their guests they headed to the reception hall. There they cut the wedding cake, Frank had his first father daughter dance with Amy and then it was time for the spotlight dance.

Frank put one arm around his blushing bride and took her hand in the other. The music started up. Frank had chosen The Dance by Garth Brooks and it fit him perfectly. They danced close while everyone disappeared around them.

"I love you so much Dani, and I will never let anyone hurt you" Frank said as the moved across the dance floor. "I love you as well but all I need is for you to never let me go without a fight Frankie" Dinah said kissing his cheek. "That will never happen Dinah Castle" Frank said and the two kissed.

After the party they said goodbye to their friends, Amy in the car and headed for their next adventure. Much to everyone else's chagrin, the two didn't want a formal honeymoon, they had something else in mind.

Pulling up to the hospital, Frank helped Amy out of the back seat and went to the trunk. Inside was a car seat and a baby bag. He put the car seat where Amy was sitting and placed the bag over his shoulder.

They headed inside where they are met by the social worker and led to the new born ward.

There in one of the beds was their daughter. At just a couple days old she had lost her mom at birth and her dad overseas. The social worker was a friend of David's and had talked them into taking her in. Frank pulled Dinah close.

"What shall we name her?" He asked never taking his eyes off the baby. "Lisa Maria Castle" Dinah said without hesitation. Frank looked at her, mouth agape but didn't say anything just pulled her close and kissed her.

"Can you two stop being gross now and take me and my sister home now" Amy groaned. Frank pulled her in. "We are leaving now kid" Frank said with a smile. "Finally rough road" Amy said with a laugh and pulled away earning a groan from Frank.

After finishing the paperwork, they put Lisa Maria in the car, Dinah opted to sit in the back with the baby and Amy would be in front.

As they headed home Frank looked back at the two in the backseat and over at Amy. He promised himself then and there that no matter what, he would protect his new family the way he couldn't protect his other one. Maria and the kids would want that.

Suddenly he heard it, he heard the laughter of Lisa and Frank Jr. in his heart. Smiling and wiping away tears, Frank continued his journey to a new chance at life. 


End file.
